


Romantic Entanglement

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Big brothers protecting little brothers, Big brothers supporting little brothers, Clone Troopers (Star Wars) - Freeform, Coruscant Guards (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Panic Attacks, Podfic Welcome, Restraints, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: "I mean you're going to stay here, cuffed to my bed, until I come back. You're a fine specimen and I have plenty of clients who would pay good money to fuck a clone."
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Original Character(s), CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: Randomness





	Romantic Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #1: Let’s hang out sometime - Waking up Restrained  
> **WARNING** This story starts with consensual sex that devolves into threats of rape/non-con. If this is a trigger for you, please don’t read!  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

Mirage wakes slowly to the feel of hips rocking down on his cock. He hums, grinding up lazily. Soft hands trail down his arms, lacing their fingers together. Mirage lets his arms be pulled up towards the headboard, luxuriating in the stretch. His eyes snap open as something closes around his wrists with a quiet click.

"What...?" Mirage trails off, staring at the woman astride his hips. Darza smirks at him.

"Good morning, handsome. Ready for round two?" She rubs her slick folds along his cock. Mirage throws his head back moaning, hips arching up, suddenly desperate for more.

Afterwards, they lay together in a sweaty heap, Darza tracing mindless patterns on his chest. He tugs on the cuffs, still attached to the headboard.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to stay and play,” Mirage teases, “but I do need to get back to the Guard barracks before my shift. So if you wouldn't mind undoing my cuffs?”

“Hmm, no. I don't think so." 

"What?” Mirage blinks, confused. “What do you mean no?" He laughs nervously. “I really need to get ready for my shift.” 

Darza looks up. She smirks at him, an edge of cruelty to her lips. "I mean you're going to stay here, cuffed to my bed, until I come back. You're a fine specimen and I have plenty of clients who would pay good money to fuck a clone." 

Her gaze is full of outright evil now, and Mirage panics. He yanks at his bound hands, trying desperately to free himself. He kicks at Darza but she dances off the bed and out of reach, cackling wildly.

“HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!” Mirage shrieks.

"Scream all you want, clone. No one's going to hear you." Still laughing, Darza moves to the fresher. 

A moment later Mirage hears the shower turn on. He pulls on the cuffs a few more times, but stops when all he succeeds in doing is bruising and cutting his wrists. His chest heaving, he struggles to calm down, to think logically. But all he can hear are Darza's cruel words. _I have plenty of clients who would pay good money to fuck a clone. Fuck a clone._

Darza's reappearance breaks him out of his thoughts. She hums as she gets dressed, seemingly unbothered at having taken him captive. Unbidden, Mirage can feel tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and tries desperately to blink them back. But it's to no avail. 

"Aww, poor baby," Darza coos, walking over. “Don't cry. You should be happy! You're going to have more sex than you ever imagined!" She cards her fingers through Mirage’s hair. He attempts to twist away, but Darza simply follows his movements.

"Now." She pats his head condescendingly. "Be good and don't go anywhere, okay?" She giggles. "I need to get things ready for tonight." One last pat and she waltzes out the door. Mirage hears her footsteps grow fainter, the soft jingle of keys, then a door closing. Silence.

Mirage was alone in the apartment. 

Panic surging, Mirage renews his struggles, yanking with all his might. Sobs threaten to choke him and his vision blurs with tears. He's forced to admit defeat when blood runs freely down his arms. The cuffs and headboard remain tauntingly solid.

Mirage sobs helplessly, the terror and hopelessness of his situation overwhelming him. Eventually he runs out of tears. He lays there, exhausted and terribly vulnerable. Logic reasserts itself and he curls up as best he can with his wrists bound, trying to make himself a smaller, less vulnerable target. His mind wanders to his Guard vode. Wonders if they've noticed his absence. If they'll be able to find him. 

Mirage forces down a rising sob. The Guard _would_ come looking, he tells himself. Commander Fox promised all the Shinies he would protect them. Mirage would just have to trust that promise.

Exhausted from the stress and crying, Mirage slips into an uneasy doze. 

*********************

Pounding on the main door and indistinct shouting rouses Mirage. He checks the chrono, surprised to see several hours have passed. More pounding causes him to flinch, breath speeding up. Darza had said tonight; it was only early afternoon!

 _Please let it be the Guard. Please,_ Mirage prays, eyes squeezed shut.

There's a loud clang, as if the door had been forced open, then multiple sets of footsteps.

"Spread out and search the apartment!" Mirage sags in relief; he would recognize a vod’s voice anywhere. His prayers had been answered.

"Here! I'm here!" Mirage’s voice cracks. Immediately footsteps rush towards him, the bedroom door slamming open. Commander Fox stands framed in the doorway. Mirage feels fresh tears welling up as the commander hurries towards him.

"Commander..." Mirage cries softly.

“Shh, Mirage. I've got you. You're safe now," Fox soothes the distressed trooper. It takes him a moment to get the cuffs off, but as soon as he does, he has a lap full of naked, crying trooper. 

Mirage clings to his savior, whole body shaking with the force of his sobs. He can vaguely feel a hand rubbing circles on his back. A hand suddenly closes around his, tugging it away from where he's latched onto Commander Fox's chestplate.

"No!" Mirage panics, lashing out blindly as the memory of Darza pulling his arms up to cuff him rises up. He struggles, blood rushing in his ears. A strong grip on the back of his neck pulls him forward, and he squeaks as his head connects with something warm. He feels soft puffs of air on his face, a warm hand between his shoulder blades. Talking. Someone is talking to him, a steady rumble that slowly resolves itself into a comforting mix of Mando’a and Basic. He opens his eyes and finds himself in a keldabe with Commander Fox. 

"Back with me, vod’ika?" The commander asks gently. Mirage nods. "Commander Stone is going to wrap the cuts on your wrists, okay?" Mirage’s eyes go to the other commander, standing out of arm's reach, apology in his posture. _Kriff, he had lashed out at a commander!_ Commander Fox jostles him lightly. "I'm going to need a verbal answer, vod’ika," he says quietly. 

"Okay," Mirage croaks out. He holds his wrists up, shocked at the amount of blood on his arm. Commander Stone steps forward and efficiently bandages them. Once finished, he grabs a clean blanket and drapes it around Mirage’s shoulders. 

Mirage is abruptly reminded that he is sitting naked in Commander Fox's lap. But before he can get too worked up, Commander Fox bundles him securely and stands up, cradling Mirage to his chest bridal-style. Mirage squeaks in surprise at the change in elevation, clutching at Commander Fox’s chestplate in alarm. 

The commander soothes him, then heads for the front door. Mirage hides his face, unwilling to see his vode’s expressions. Commander Fox settles them in the speeder, cradling him protectively the entire ride back to the Guard Headquarters.

Commander Fox carries him into the medbay, probably sensing that Mirage isn’t ready to let go of him. He stays with him as his arms are cleaned and wrapped in bacta bandages, and helps him into a clean set of blacks. Once the medic is satisfied he isn't hiding any other injuries (or too ashamed to admit them), Commander Fox turns to him. 

"Can you tell me what happened, Mirage? It's okay if you need more time," the commander's voice is gentle, concerned.

"It's okay. I'd rather explain now." Mirage takes a steadying breath. "I went to a bar last night with some of my squad mates. Darza seemed lonely, so we started talking. She invited me back to her place to, uh, have sex," Mirage blushes slightly. "I must have been more tired than I thought because I fell asleep. She woke me up and cuffed me, but it still seemed fine. We had more sex, but then she wouldn’t release me. She… she said -" Mirage pants, the fear and terror of that moment drowning him. 

"Hey, hey, shh. You're safe now, vod’ika.” Commander Fox pulls him into a hug, holding him until he calms down. "We can stop if this is too much -"

"No! It's fine. It's important." Mirage settles himself, pulling back slightly to look the commander in the eye. "She said she had clients who would pay good money to fuck a clone, sir. She was going to sell my body."

Commander Fox growls, hugging Mirage tight. "Karking hells she will! Over my dead body." Mirage snuggles into his hold, basking in Commander Fox's protective fury. A thought comes to him.

"How _did_ you find me, sir?”

"After you didn't show for your shift, Lira reported that you had gone home with someone and never came back to the barracks. I had Exmar check the cameras. I knew something was wrong when you both entered that apartment but only she left." He starts running a hand through Mirage’s hair. Mirage purrs, melting into the touch.

"Thank you for coming for me, sir."

"I made a promise to protect each and every one of you, Mirage. 

And I don't break my promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)  
> Mirage, Lira, and Exmar are my own Clone OCs; please don’t use them without permission!


End file.
